Downton Continuation
by Tatty.Teddy90
Summary: Spoilers for S3E8 – A/U as Lady Sybil is still with us (this was written before Christmas Special 2012 so doesn't follow the story line but Mary is pregnant Rated M for adult themes in the first chapter. When a familiar face turns up at Downton Abbey beaten what will happen to the culprit? Mary/Matthew, Cora/Robert ,Sybil/Branson, Anna/John


**Attention: I unfortunately don't own any of the main characters that wonderful right belongs to Lord Julian Fellows for creating this amazing show that has captivated millions of viewers here and across the pond.**

**Spoilers: Season 3 Episode 8 – A/U as Lady Sybil is still with us (this was written before Christmas Special 2012 so doesn't follow anything in the Christmas special)**

How things ended in season 3:

_INT. STORAGE HUT DOWNTON GREEN. DAY._

ALFRED: But I know what I saw milord and it weren't right.

ROBERT: I'm not asking you to abandon your beliefs Alfred, just to introduce some kindness into the equation.

ALFRED: Am I not to stand up against evil?

ROBERT: Evil? Thomas does not choose to be the way he is, and what harm was done really, that his life should be destroyed for it?

ALFRED: Well.

ROBERT: Let he who is without sin casts the first stone, are you without sin Alfred? For I am certainly not.

_INT. REFRESHMENT TENT. DAY_.

Richard Clarkson walking behind Bill Moseley into the refreshment tent

CLARKSON: I'm sorry about you son, Mr. Moseley.

BILL MOLESLEY: Don't be.

MRS. PATTMORE: He talked such a lovely game.

BILL MOLESLEY: He could always talk a good game. He just couldn't play it.

_They all have a chuckle_

_EXT. DOWNTON GREEN. DAY._

_Robert and Alfred walk back to where Carson is standing with the York Police Officers._

ROBERT: Just as I thought. There been a mix up. Alfred here, witnessed some roughhousing between two of the staff and misinterpreted it.

INSPECTOR STAMFORD: But why did you make the telephone call without checking your facts?

ROBERT: I'm very much afraid to say that he was a bit squiffy. Weren't you Alfred?

ALFRED: I made the call before I knew what I were doing. I'd been at the cider.

CARSON: You'd what?!

ROBERT: Oh, I think that we can over look it this once. Don't you, Carson? So you see there's really nothing for you to investigate. I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time. Would you care for some tea?

INSPECTOR STAMFORD: No, thank you, lord Grantham. I think we've got the measure of it. Good luck with your match.

_The three of them watch the officers walk away back to their car._

Tom Branson is walking to where Sybbie is and sees Mary and Matthew with her he stops and smiles sadly.

EXT. DOWNTON GREEN LADIES TENT

Tom has walked up to where they are and looks at Sybbie with sad eyes.

BRANSON: Where's Nanny?

MARY: Gone to get some baby paraphernalia. Shall I tell her you're looking for her?

BRANSON: No. No I'll be here anyway.

He walks on over to where Cora is sitting and joins her.

CORA: You're very good to play.

BRANSON: I don't know why I made such a fuss about it. Can I ask you something?

CORA: Of course.

BRANSON; If I were to say I'd live with you while Sybbie's little, and that we wouldn't move out until she's older would you mind?

CORA: I should be delighted. And I know it's what Sybil would want.

BRANSON: I think you're right.

EXT. DOWNTON GREEN DAY.

Mary and Matthew are walking while talking to each other.

MATTHEW: Tom says that Robert's ready to get behind the plan.

MARY: I'm glad. So we'll be building a new kingdom while we make our little prince.

MATTHEW: I'm looking forward to both enormously.

CLARKSON: Right Gentlemen. Time's up.

MATTHEW: We're about to start again. I hope I can count on you not to laugh when I drop the ball.

MARY: You can always count on me.

MATTHEW: I know that. I didn't think it possible to love as much as I love you.

ROBERT: Matthew, Hurry up! You're keeping everyone waiting.

MATTHEW: I've got to go

MARY: Of course you have

Matthew runs of and joins Robert

MATTHEW: Tom seems to think that you might be coming round.

ROBERT: He's brought me round more like. But, yes. All right. Let's give it a go, and see what the future brings

MATTHEW: Thank you

Clarkson's batting first for the village team first, Carson bowls for Clarkson who hits the ball into the midst of the fielders.

JOSEPH MOSELEY: Catch it!

Tom runs to catch it and does much to the House Teams' delight and Tom runs over to where Robert and Matthew stand clapping. Robert extends his hand to Tom who takes and shakes, Matthew claps him on the shoulder.

Now on with the story


End file.
